


Pumping Iron

by HazelRoses



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gift Fic, Inspired by Fanart, One Shot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Romance, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 02:31:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18240593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazelRoses/pseuds/HazelRoses
Summary: Levy wondered if she'd made a mistake asking Gajeel and Panther Lily to help her with training. Her body hurt in ways she didn't know possible and if it weren't for Wendy's healing magic, Levy may have lost the use of her legs. While trying to hide from Gajeel to avoid another soul crushing work-out, he finds her with ease and drags her to the gym with him. When she refuses to lift weights, she realizes Gajeel had another plan for her work-out. One that involved her riding him in the middle of a public gym.





	Pumping Iron

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot is for the lovely KrystleDraws on Tumblr for creating an amazing Gajevy picture! To see it, go here:
> 
> http://hazel-got-fanfiction.tumblr.com/post/183803470176/pumping-iron-gajevy-smut-gift-fic
> 
> Follow her blog which is linked on my Tumblr post for more artwork!

Levy’s patience had worn thin and her body ached in impossible places. Areas like her ribcage, her neck, and armpits were sore along with every large muscle group in her body. It hurt to breathe, sit, stand, and walk. How did people exercise to such extremes? She didn’t want to laugh because her abs hurt. Levy dreaded stairs because of the intense discomfort throbbing through her quads when trying to walk down them. Her gait resembled that of someone fifty years her senior. Levy realized she needed to increase physical strength to defend herself in battle. Her adversaries often guessed her weak fighting abilities and tried to attack her first. The Script Mage had grown tired of being the damsel in distress. She wanted to help Gajeel and Panther Lily by letting them focus on the battle instead of protecting her. Fighting abilities combined with her script magic would make her much more powerful. 

Who better to ask for training than her partners? Gajeel’s cockiness when she asked for help made her almost regret it. His ranting about his unmatched strength and immaculate teaching ability made her roll her eyes. Panther Lily didn’t seem impressed either. While Gajeel continued to rave about his skills, he offered to help her train too. Between the two, Levy’s abilities would skyrocket. First, her trainers agreed she needed to increase her workout regimen. She couldn’t lift anything heavy and her stamina was subpar. The bluenette understood why weight lifting and high-intensity intervals had to become ingrained in her life. She didn’t expect the intensity or frequency. Gajeel and Panther Lily had her weight lifting or dying from cardio every day. Instead of allowing her days off, when she got too sore, Gajeel directed her to have Wendy heal her shredded muscles. The hobbling woman traveled to the guildhall in search of the young dragon slayer.

“Ow,” Levy whined as she took each step with slow concentration.

Once inside, the guildhall’s bustling reached her ears. Most of Fairy Tail hadn’t woken up yet. Late night drinking had most of Fairy Tail still nursing a hangover if they cracked open their tired eyes. The clock above the bar read eleven o’clock. The warm spring sun filtered through the large windows surrounding the massive hall. Levy loved the spring. The flowers, trees, and grass awoke from their winter slumber and transformed Magnolia into beautiful bright pastel colors. Gajeel hated it. His allergies always flared up during spring. Levy beamed at the thought of her torturer. Good. Maybe his allergies would bother him too much to exercise today. There was a parade in town that Fairy Tail got invited to. She’d much rather enjoy local samples of pie and wine than be drenched in a bucket of sweat with her heart close to bursting.

“Good morning, Levy!” Mirajane greeted her. 

“Good morning,” Levy echoed while struggling to sit on the bar chair. 

Mirajane’s sapphire gaze studied her.

“Still training with Gajeel I see?”

Levy laid her head on the bar’s cool wood. “He’s trying to kill me. Have you seen Wendy this morning? I need her healing.”

The barmaid giggled and leaned against the counter. “She and Carla should come in soon before the parade.”

Thank goodness. Levy’s soreness made her miserable. While she waited, Mirajane handed her a glass of ice water. She sipped and watched the few guildmates who were preparing for their day. Her curious gaze turned to Elfman and Evergreen standing against a wall in a darkened area of the guild. She noticed none of the Thunder Legion were in the guildhall and Lisanna wasn’t close by either. Mirajane’s gaze kept flitting over to them with such a warm smile. Evergreen’s rosy cheeks and Elfman’s inability to look anywhere but up warmed Levy’s heart. Those two still tried to keep their relationship secret, but almost everyone figured it out.  Levy and Gajeel, on the other hand, had taken their relationship to the next level with such abruptness it still made her head spin. Her love ran deep for that brash Dragon Slayer, but a situation on a previous mission threw them together sooner than expected.

It happened while they searched for a man named Jericho whose magic altered a person’s emotion. Jericho proved hard to track down and the battle that ensued once they cornered him remained burned in her mind. As Panther Lily tied him up, he laughed. Such a deep, brash chuckle emitted from him. 

“I have a question for you, beautiful,” he said while grinning, his tangerine colored orbs flashing with amusement. 

“You got a question, you fucking talk to me!” Gajeel bellowed while positioning himself between their prisoner and her.

Levy placed a small hand in the middle of Gajeel’s back. “Hold on, Gajeel. Let’s see what he wants.”

She stepped from behind him and crossed her arms over her chest. Jericho leaned forward over his crossed legs. His unnatural blonde hair slid over broad bronzed shoulders and he kept a disgusting face-splitting grin. His crazed expression made her skin crawl, but she stood firm and waited.

“I know your true feelings,” he crooned. “Who you love more than yourself. Who keeps you awake at night full of lust. You want his cock shoved deep inside that tight cunt of yours, don’t you?”

Levy’s eyes widened at his vulgar words. “You’re disgusting!”

He blew sparkling pink dust toward her and it surrounded her. Levy coughed and took a step back just as Gajeel rushed forward and punted the side of his head with steel toe boots. Jericho crumpled into an unconscious heap.

“Are you okay Levy?” Panther Lily asked as he rushed to her side.

Levy blinked and rubbed her face on her torn shirt. “I’m okay, Lily. Thanks.”

Gajeel hauled Jericho up by his hair and they headed toward the police station. As they traveled to drop off their bounty, Levy watched Gajeel’s form. His black vest revealed the sharp lines of muscular shoulders, biceps, and triceps that shifted with purpose underneath the sun. Her mouth grew dry, the light sheen of sweat coating his body making him more appealing to her watchful gaze. Levy always found Gajeel attractive, but in this moment, his piercing red eyes and sideways grin was the only thing she pictured in her mind. Jericho’s foul words echoed in her head:

_You want his cock shoved deep inside that tight cunt of yours, don’t you?_

Levy swallowed. Yes, she wanted Gajeel to slam into her until she couldn’t stop her legs from shaking. Sex was not a foreign concept to her, but a man like Gajeel, one so primal and animalistic didn’t fit the two men she’d had sex with. Her core throbbed as they walked and she tried to stop picturing her mouth wrapped around Gajeel’s…

“Levy! Oi, what the hell are you doing?!”

She snapped out of her daydream and focused on the Dragon Slayer staring at her. It seemed they made it to the police station. Jericho disappeared and so did Panther Lily. He must have taken him inside while she had gotten lost in her fantasy. She blinked, her cheeks tinting pink with embarrassment.

“What are you thinking about?” Gajeel asked.

Levy noticed the lower octave in his voice and the step he took to close the distance between them.

“N-nothing! I’m just ready for a shower and food!”

Gajeel’s pointer finger tipped her chin up. “Let me join you in the shower, huh?”

“What?!” Levy sputtered.

Surprise crossed Gajeel’s face, and he stumbled back. “Shit, I didn’t mean that. I- ”

“Everything okay?” Panther Lily asked as he bounded down the stairs of the station.

Gajeel “hmphed” and walked away. Levy assured the Exceed everything was fine and walked toward the inn they stayed at during their job. The large peach-colored building loomed in front of them and as they walked through the lounge, a lavender scent reached her nostrils. Maybe a dip in the hot springs after her shower would help clear her mind. They infused lavender into the hot springs to help people shed the day’s stress. After walking down the cobblestone floor garnished with royal red carpet, they stopped in front of two identical black doors. Levy opened hers and stepped in as fast as possible. The tingling between her legs intensified each second she stood next to Gajeel. To her surprise, she heard him step behind her.

“I need to talk to Levy. Go get some of those towels I like,” Gajeel instructed.

He didn’t give Panther Lily a chance to respond before closing the door behind him. Levy stumbled back when Gajeel’s eyes locked on her.

“Um, what did you want to talk about?” she stammered. 

“You feel that?” 

The back of Levy’s legs hit the bed, forcing her to sit in an ungraceful heap. “Feel what?”

“The heat,” he murmured. “That asshole used his power on us with that powder.”

Was the pink dust magic? Levy realized her lust for Gajeel increased after Jericho blew the powder in her face. It must have affected Gajeel too. The flustered woman understood what that meant: Gajeel was just as horny for her judging by his half-lidded gaze and visible bulge in his dark jeans. Levy swallowed as the larger man planted his hands on the sides of her hips. He leaned his mouth down to her ear, tongue darting out to lick the side of her neck.

“Was he talking about me, Levy?” One hand ghosted over her bare thigh. “You want my cock shoved in your tight cunt?”

“I-” she stammered.

“Sounds like a yes. What are you gonna do about it? I’ll gladly put my dick in you.”

Levy’s ears burned and her pelvis ached from his filthy mouth. Gajeel leaned into her until her back hit the soft mattress and his chest pressed against hers. He hooked an arm under her legs, hoisting it back to give his pelvis room to fit between her thighs. He ground his hips against her, eliciting a moan from them both. Small hands gripped broad shoulders and loved the hard muscles shifting underneath her grip. The dragon slayer kissed her jaw and worked his way down her neck.

“Gajeel wait!” Levy exclaimed.

“Want me to stop?” he whispered after planting a kiss on her collarbone.

No, she didn’t want him to stop, but Levy wanted to shower first. His hands caressing her turned her brain into mush. When Gajeel crawled up her body, their eyes met. They burned with a fire she’d never seen. It reminded her of a deep hunger like she was an antelope caught in the claws of a hungry lion… and she loved it. The embers that flickered from moments after Jericho’s magic roared to life, lighting up every nerve in her body.

“I should shower first,” Levy mumbled into his shoulder. 

A sharp inhale filled her lungs when Gajeel reached between her legs. “Hell no. I love the way you smell.”

She could hear him enjoying her scent as he worked his way over the curves of her body, pausing near her belly button to swirl his tongue over her abdomen. Her muscles clenched, hands tangling into his messy mane of onyx locks to haul him back up to her mouth. They kissed with unbridled passion smoldering between them. 

“I can’t take my time, Levy,” Gajeel moaned. 

“Don’t,” Levy said above a whisper, surprised at her own boldness. 

Gajeel pulled Levy’s dress up to her hips and yanked down her panties, throwing them to the floor. Without her permission, Levy’s legs butterflied open for her abrupt lover as he undid his belt and sucked on two fingers. He grinned around them when Levy bit her lip watching his tongue dance around the digits. This man was the epitome of sensual and she had to touch him. His abdomen clenched when her timid fingers ghosted up his side and he released his fingers with a wet pop. The Dragon Slayer inched one finger inside her with ease, then a second joined. Things were moving too fast for Levy, but she couldn’t bring herself stop him because of the delicious work his fingers did. Moans escaped her lips as her back arched off the bed and Gajeel’s free hand caressed her thigh. 

“I’m fuckin’ ready and you’re wet,” Gajeel spoke as he slipped his fingers from her and licked them. “You taste so good.”

With one quick motion, Gajeel unzipped his pants, pressed against her opening, and slid between her folds along her swollen clit. He coated himself and slid inside her. Levy’s breath caught in her throat, back arching off the bed as her lover set a fast pace, driving her into the bed so hard the frame rattled against the wall. Levy couldn’t stop the cries from leaving her mouth. Suddenly, the door swung open and Panther Lily walked inside.

“I got your towel, you needy –”

Panther Lily dropped the towels as Levy tried in vain to squirm from underneath Gajeel. He wouldn’t let her move. The sight horrified the Exceed so bad; he transformed from his full form into his smaller stature. 

“What is going on here?!” he exclaimed.

“I’m busy, get out damn it!” Gajeel shouted. “You’re too young to watch!”

“Oh, my god!” Levy yelled while still trying to free herself from Gajeel and cover her nakedness.

Levy’s ears burned with embarrassment at the memory. The worst part was Panther Lily had the unfortunate luck to keep walking in on them. Levy tried locking the door when Gajeel ambushed her in his bathroom, but Panther Lily flew in through the open window. His explanation still made no sense. Why must he fly through the window just because he sensed Gajeel in there? What if Gajeel was using the bathroom? Gajeel’s nakedness wasn’t uncommon around Panther Lily, but that was still unusual. Panther Lily walked in at least six other times since her first experience with Gajeel two months ago. 

“Good morning, Levy!” 

She lifted her head and smiled at the young Dragon Slayer. “Hi there, Wendy!”

Carla flew to her side and gave her a degrading look. “You’ve been training with Gajeel.”

“Yes,” Levy answered as she struggled to turn around. “Wendy, can you help?”

Wendy hopped onto the bar next to her. Her hands glowed with healing magic whose warmth seeped into Levy’s obliterated muscles. She leaned into her magic and sighed with contentment as the soreness escaped from her body. It took only five minutes for Wendy to restore her. She had grown up into quite the healer and combined with her dragon slayer abilities, it made her one impressive foe.

“Thanks again Wendy,” Levy spoke. “I’ll find more books for you on Sky Dragon Slayer magic if you like.”

Wendy’s chocolate orbs lit up with excitement. “That would be awesome! Thank you, Levy!”

“You should charge her,” Carla chided while giving Levy a wink.

Levy smiled and took a bite out of the fresh buttered bread Mirajane set in front of her. The Script Mage stiffened when she detected a familiar presence. Part of her training with Panther Lily included learning how to sense other’s magical abilities. Gajeel’s had left a mineral taste in the air, like the atmosphere after a summer storm. The warmth of it made Levy groan, knowing he was in good spirits that almost always led to a gym session. She grabbed her plate without a word and snuck off toward the library just as Gajeel burst through the front doors. 

“I don’t want to work out today!” she whined. “I just want to read then go to the parade!”

Levy hadn’t read anything for leisure in a week. She had an exciting fictional book about dragons in the old age she needed to pick up before she forgot the storyline. The bluenette padded down the familiar corridor to the library’s double mahogany doors. They creaked open when Levy leaned her weight into them and closed with a click. Levy made a beeline for her favorite chair after grabbing her novel. She set her plate on the table and relaxed into her chair, crossing her leg underneath her. Levy paused and studied her leg again. The muscles in her quads were more defined than they’d ever been. She ran her free hand over it and pointed her toes, smiling when the muscle shifted and bulged. Perhaps there was a method to Gajeel’s madness.

Levy chuckled, opened her book, and grabbed her bread. Just as she tried to take a bite, it got snatched from her fingers, crumbs landing on her head as someone crunched on it above her. Levy sighed.

“Go away, Gajeel. I don’t want to exercise!”

“This is a library. Keep yer voice down.”

Levy huffed and brushed the crumbs off her face. She held her book up and tried to keep reading. An “eep” escaped her when Gajeel hauled her out of her chair. She hit him across the back of his head as he carried her over his shoulder out of the library.

“I’m not working out today, you jerk!” Levy yelled. “Put me down!”

“Stop whacking me, would ya?!” Gajeel barked. 

“Then put me down!”

He ignored her and continued walking toward the Fairy Tail gym. Levy gave up with an exasperated sigh. It didn’t matter if he hauled her in there and put weights in her hands; she refused to exercise today. Levy deserved a break after how hard she trained. Once inside, Gajeel set her down. 

“I told you-”

“I heard ya!” he snapped. He locked eyes with the floor, one hand tangling in his mane. His voice softened before he spoke. “I want you close when I exercise.” 

Levy’s scowl dissipated. “You do?”

Gajeel gave her the grin that melted her heart. He held one arm open, and she walked into his embrace without a second thought. Levy leaned into him, her forehead laying on his chest. If he wasn’t making her work out, she could just enjoy her book and get a delicious view of him weight lifting. That sounded counterproductive to reading a book, but Levy would try. She tilted her chin up so he could capture her lips. He planted a firm kiss on her lips then stepped away. Levy situated herself on the floor against the wall as Gajeel grabbed a set of 50lb free weights to warm up with. 

Levy dived into the world of her book, but every few minutes a deep grunt from Gajeel tore her from the story. Soon her eyes couldn’t focus on the pages at all. Levy’s eyes peeked over the book and glanced at Gajeel on the cable machine. He’d lost his shirt while she read. Her mouth grew dry as she watched sweat drip down his chest and face. Gajeel held a handle in each hand, arms outstretched. He pulled the cables down so his arms cross over each other, then released it slow. The muscles in his arms and chest flexed each time he pulled the weights and the way they rippled underneath his smooth skin reminded Levy of the primal physical attraction she had to this man. 

“See something you like?”

“Yes,” Levy sighed without thinking. A light blush spread over her cheeks. “I mean- ”

Gajeel set the weights down and walked towards the bench press. “Oh, I know just what you meant. Come here.”

“Why?” Levy asked while closing the book and following, regardless.

Levy paused as Gajeel slid plates on each side of the bar. When he finished, Gajeel turned and faced her. Without breaking eye contact, Gajeel sat on the bench.

“Why don’t you hop up on the bar?”

Levy tilted her head to the side. “What for?”

The raven-haired male slid one gloved hand down his abdomen to grip his member. “Motivation helps.”

Levy bit her lip as she watched him stroke himself. She could see the imprint of his dick through his black sweatpants, an impressive feat with dark material. He wanted her to sit on the bar while he bench pressed? Despite how flustered the thought made her, it still piqued her interest. The gym was empty, and they’d sense if anyone were coming. Thank goodness the parade started by now. Majority of Fairy Tail would be there to enjoy the free drinks and entertainment. Levy planned to go too after she read a few chapters, but Gajeel had a more interesting task for her.

She strode over to him and stood on the rails attached to the bench just as her lover laid back and set his lats for his bench press. One leg over then the other. Levy had to scoot back so a good portion of her ass hung over. She pressed her knees against the weights to keep her balance while Gajeel’s hands reached up to caress her rear. Her yellow skirt left nothing to his imagination.

“Goddamn it, Levy,” He whispered. “Look how built yer ass and thighs are now.”

“You like it?” she asked. 

Gajeel answered by digging his fingers into her ass with gentle pressure. Levy bit her lip as his warm hands slipped underneath her silk panties to touch her skin. When he removed them, Levy missed them instantly. Gajeel gripped the bar and hoisted it over his head with practiced carefulness.

“Think you can handle pumping iron with me, Shrimp?”

Lev opened her book and met her gaze in the mirror across the gym. A sultry smile crossed her features as she laid her left hand over Gajeel’s. 

“I can handle any pumping you do.”

Gajeel started his reps and each time they brought Levy’s thick rear down for him to lick and nibble at. Levy moaned when on his 8th rep, he held the bar in the down position so his tongue could caress her ass. 

“What if I wanted inside you right now?” the Dragon Slayer questioned.

Warmth spread through her body the minute Gajeel picked up the dumbbells and grew hotter the longer she watched him. Her boyfriend dripped with sex appeal that tugged at her inner sensual goddess. Gajeel brought out feelings in her she’d never experienced before and didn’t want to with anyone else. 

“As long as you pump as hard as you are now,” Levy breathed, bashfulness creeping into her voice.

Unknown to the lovers, Panther Lily and Happy were looking for them. Their friends wanted them at the parade so the two Exceeds offered to find them. Panther Lily knew Gajeel planned to drag Levy to the gym, the poor girl. 

“Are you sure they’re here?” Happy asked. “Who wants to exercise when there’s a parade with fresh fish!”

“You have such a one-track mind, Happy.”

They dropped from the sky to one of the large windows of the gym, placed their paws on the window, and halted their shouts in surprise. Levy sat on Gajeel’s barbell while enjoyed the view underneath her skirt.

“Ew, he’s under Levy’s skirt!” Happy exclaimed.

Panther Lily rubbed his temples. “This happens way too often.  Let’s say we couldn’t find them.”

With that, the two traumatized Exceeds flew off with Panther Lily trying to coach his naïve friend not to mention what they saw to Natsu and Lucy. 

Gajeel hooked the bar on the lowest rank so Levy sat just above his face. “Scoot back.”

Levy did as he commanded, shifting her weight back and enough so her covered pussy was within his grasp. Gajeel plucked her book from her hand and laid it on the floor. Nimble fingers reached for her underwear and pulled them down. Because of the lower ranking of his bar, Levy could lean forward and use Gajeel’s hard abdomen to keep her balance. She pressed her knees against the weights again to lift her bottom off the bar, allowing Gajeel to slide them off her. Her balance impressed him and it was thanks to the strength she’d developed through training. She couldn’t deadlift more than 100lbs when they started. Now she could deadlift 225lbs. It was so fucking sexy. 

Gajeel pulled his legs up so his feet rested on the end of the bench while Levy’s skillful hands massaged his abdomen, fingers stopping just above his pants. His cock was rock hard and ready to be inside her sweet pussy. Gajeel fondled her toned cheeks, eyes locking on his delicious prize hovering just within his grasp. Levy threw her head back when Gajeel’s mouth latched onto her womanhood.

“Gajeel!”

“Mm,” Gajeel moaned as licked her with long, lavishing strokes. “So fucking good.”

Levy’s thoughts turned into mush as her lover worked his magical mouth over every crevice of her flower, forcing cries from her when he sucked on her clit. She never in a million years pictured herself sitting on top of a barbell while a man ate her out in a public gym, but the sensation made her do anything to have it again. Gajeel removed a glove and sucked his finger, sliding it with ease inside her.

“So wet,” Gajeel murmured.

He loved listening to her cries turn to screams as he entered a second finger and curled them against her G-spot with such perfection her toes pointed.

“I can’t take anymore,” Levy panted.

She climbed off the bar, legs shaking as she reached for his pants and pulled them down to his ankles. The Dragon Slayer hissed when her wicked mouth encircled his cock and she sucked hard, just how he loved it. He gripped the bar with one hand and grasped the back of her head with the other. The turned-on woman gripped him at the base and stroked him after coating him with saliva. Her tongue circled around each of the dermals glistening up his shaft until she reached the swollen head and sucked, pre-cum leaking from his tip. 

“Fuck,” he cursed.

The deep moan that escaped his lips made her smile around him. His hips rolled each time she engulfed him into her mouth. Gajeel hauled her up by her hair and kissed her hard without warning. When he released her, he spoke two words:

“Ride me.”

Levy straddled him and sank down on his length, eliciting sighs from both of them. She rocked back and forth while Gajeel’s gripped her hips so hard, there would be bruises later. Levy’s eyes rolled back as her orgasm washed over her. Her thighs clamped against his hips and fists gripped his hair hanging over his chest. Gajeel didn’t allow her to collapse on top of him to rest. He slammed his hips upward, enjoying her breasts bouncing underneath her cute sunny-colored top with each hard thrust.

“This the pumping you were talking about?”

That sounded so funny coming out of Gajeel’s mouth, but the answer was yes. She wanted him to fuck her hard, and he delivered. Their eyes locked and Levy’s core throbbed harder from the way his lips parted. He bit down on it every few breaths and grinned that fanged smile at her. She placed her chest against his as he slowed his pace but slammed into her harder. 

“Levy,” he moaned before bringing her mouth to his once more.

After a few more strokes, Gajeel’s embrace tightened as he came. They smiled, bodies shining with sweat and satiated for the moment.  Levy got to her feet and slid her skirt back down just as Gajeel reached his arms up to grip the bar once more. He pulled it off the rack and continued his bench press. The confused woman grabbed her underwear and slid them up her thighs. The clink of plates reached her ears when he finished a set of eight and re-racked.

“I ain’t finished with my set.”

They weren’t going to make it to the parade at this rate.


End file.
